mi vida en el mundo pokemon
by Devidfenrir
Summary: cuando ser entrenador no es suficiente
1. Chapter 1

Una viento frio soplo en mi rostro haciéndome despertar de un gran sueño donde mis pokemon a quienes había entrenado con mucho esfuerzo salían de la Ds y jugaban conmigo era la clase de sueño del cual no quieres despertar , pero , en medio de un buen momento la voz de alguien comenzó a resonar en todas partes pero no era el singular molestar de mi hermano quien tenía una voz fuerte esta vez era una voz femenina muy suave y se podría decir muy cálida ,gire la vista a todas partes en busca del origen del sonido pero mientras lo hacía no me percate que mis pokemon habían desaparecido con el horror desperté agitado mirando una gran flora delante mío

– Me alegra que despertaras – dijo alguien detrás de mí, mi cuerpo tembló de miedo cuando me di la vuelta hacia ella quien era un Charmander

– porque puedes hablar? – pregunte retrocediendo ,sentía el cuerpo pesado aunque me mantenía observándola

– qué raro? , todos hablamos! – respondió dando una carcajada simple

– tu puedes entender mi idioma? – repuse temblando

– bueno , no es raro que te entienda tu eres un Eevee – dijo sonriendo . Con esa respuesta mire hacia el suelo que estaba muy cerca de mí , levante mis manos y caí al suelo observando unas patas peludas que no se diferenciaban a las de un gato.

– ¡que me ha pasado! – gritaba mientras sentía muchas emociones que brotaban entre ellas estaba una alegría y un terror al verme convertido en lo que más disfrutaba, un pokemon bastante tierno para mi

– y por qué estabas dormido en medio del bosque? – pregunto acercándose y mirándome con mucha curiosidad

– no lo sé, apenas recuerdo lo que hice el día de ayer – respondí tratando de mirar el pasado algunas imágenes borrosas estaban rondando en mi interior, pero tenía en claro que tenía un hermano

– a que te refieres? – pregunto la Charmander quien me miraba muy confundida

– Nada , solo déjame un momento – respondí tratando de recordar lo sucedido, además de querer disfrutar un poco en lo que me había convertido

– bueno , si necesitas ayuda ven a buscarme a mi casa que está en esa dirección – dijo ella quien se alejó apuntando sin más desapareció detrás de unos matorrales verdes

Entre el silencio comencé a correr dando vueltas y mire mi esponjosa cola que se movía la cosa era divertida ,hasta que recordé que estaba atrapado sin una idea de cómo había llegado al interior del mundo pokemon con calma me senté en el suelo a pensar un poco en lo que haría en mi mente aparecieron muchas ideas que iban desde quedarme a vivir en ese lugar lo que no sonaba muy mal pero de alguna manera sentía que mi propia existencia era un peligro para ese universo otra de mis ideas era buscar a algún pokemon sabio y preguntarle sobre una manera de regresar a mi realidad aunque eso sonaría algo absurdo cuando me imaginaba haciéndolo , estuve meditando mucho sin concretar con una idea el sol se comenzaba a ocultarse haciendo que el bosque se volviese muy tenebroso ya que comenzaban los ruidos extraños y la sensación de ser visto desde las sombras me hacían estar algo paranoico así que solo tenía la opción de buscar a la Charmander quien me había ofrecido su ayuda di unos pasos hacia donde ella desaparecido , después de andar por el bosque llegue a un claro donde había una casa que al frente tenía una fogata que iluminaba la gran oscuridad ya no tenía mucha opciones así que solo avance hasta que mi aun costado del fuego mirando el interior de la casa donde una pequeña llama se movía

– Hola – exclamo nervioso pensando que estaba haciendo , algo ridículo hasta que ella salió

– Pensaba que no vendrías – respondió sonriendo

– Espera un poco te daré comida – agrego ella quien entro a su pequeña choza y después de algunos minutos regreso Charmander quien cargaba una charola de madera con bayas y semillas

\- come , pero platícame un poco de ti – dijo mientras que con prisa saciaba mi hambre pero no tenía nada que responder todos mis recuerdos eran muy turbulentos

\- bueno creo que me gustan las bayas – dije mientras tragaba aunque me era muy humillante comer en el suelo mis manos no eran útiles para sujetar las cosas

– Que bien – comento ella con ánimo pero no espere una respuesta tan positiva

– te contare algo pero no espero que me creas – hable serio dejando a un lado la comida

– Dime – contesto ella , con la poca información que poseía le hable sobre lo que me había pasado además de que yo era un humano algo que le sorprendió de gran manera

– que tonto porque un humano se convertiría un pokemon? – dijo ella quien reía a carcajadas , sentí una gran pena por haber hablado así que solo me aparte un poco de su casa

– pero bueno , te creo ningún Eevee es un mentiroso – comento mientras calmaba su ánimo

– me podrías ayudar? – pregunte acercándome

– sí , pero no será fácil lo primero que haremos mañana es ir en busca de Alakazam alguien que sabe mucho pero si él no nos puede ayudar también esta Metagross alguien inteligente ,hay más pero están muy lejos de nosotros – respondió Charmander quien se rascaba la cabeza pensando

– muchas gracias! – dije al borde de las lágrimas

– no llores me gusta ayudar además de que será interesante ver como eras antes de ser un Eevee – dijo mientras la llama de su cola crecía

– ven a dentro puedes dormir en la cama de papa – sentía un alivio de haber encontrado un amigo que me ayudara

Mientras estaba tratando de acomodarme en ese nido gigante pregunte

– y tu padre donde esta? – estaba ya lista para dormir dando unos bostezos

– él fue a hacer una misión con su grupo pero regresara mañana por la tarde – supuse que era un feroz charizard que podía quemar grandes bosques con su gran llamarada

– y tu madre? – Ella seguía bostezando demostrando su cansancio

– Ella es el equipo de papa – respondió después de hablar todo quedo en silencio ,rodé entre la paja hasta pude conciliar el sueño


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche tuve un sueño placentero y a la vez algo extraño ,estaba en casa con mi hermano quien estaba haciendo su tarea, yo por impulso camine hacia la puerta de la casa y abrí porque sentía que alguien estaba del otro lado , pero al ver que no había nadie una voz se hizo presente que solo decía

– ayúdamee – el miedo se apodero de mi , así que hice lo más lógico que fue retirarme y cerrar la puerta pero al darme la vuelta para ver a mi hermano solo había un bosque lleno de pokemon gigantes entre ellos estaba el más horrible cofagrigus quien me atrapo con sus vendas envolviéndome completamente y me introdujo dentro suyo sin mucho por hacer solo grite

– ¡ayuda! – desperté agitado y a mi lado estaba Charmander quien estaba preocupada

– estas bien? – preguntaba acercando una de sus manos a mi rostro

– sí , solo fue un mal sueño – dije mirando mi pata peluda

– que has soñado? – pregunto , yo baje la mirada hacia la puerta recordando lo sucedido las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas a un más con el sueño , pero estaba más que claro que tenía un hermano , la voz femenina en el espacio de mi sueño era en una palabra agradable pero sonó aterrador

– quieres agua? – Pregunto Charmander quien me seguía mirando muy preocupada

– estoy bien – respondí incorporándome en mis cuatro patas que apenas dominaba

Sali un rato a respirar y tratar de calmarme era un día bastante lindo y agradable , los sonidos de algunas aves se escuchaban lejanamente y el viento movía la copa de los arboles meciendo suavemente las ramas

– bien creo que es hora de ir a ver a Alakasam a la escuela – dijo Charmander detrás mío con las ansias que tenía voltee a mirarla

– bien – exclame sonriendo ,ella camino lentamente le seguí torpemente dando pasos descoordinados, el andar en cuatro patas me era muy raro

Después de salir del claro llegamos a un camino de tierra donde mire muchas plantas extrañas que crecían a los costados

– y como es Alakazam? – pregunte

– él es un poco enojón cuando lo molestas demasiado pero no te golpeara por ello , es muy pacifico – respondió con algo de la emoción mire la llama de Charmander que se movía pero seguía encendida con mucho ánimo

– bueno y dime que se siente ser un Eevee? – Pregunto eufórica

– aun no me acostumbro a caminar pero no me quejo – respondí mirando al suelo, después de una agradable platica caminamos en silencio hasta que ella se detuvo mirando hacia un árbol de manera extraña, levante mi vista hacia el árbol pero no encontré nada extraño

– que pasa? – pregunte acercándome

– nada , solo sentí que nos observaban – eso sono demasiado perturbador pero continuamos adelante

– y tú vas a la escuela o algo así? – no había nada de qué hablar apenas la conocía y el silencio me ponía muy nervioso

– iba unos años antes , pero después de hacer mi equipo comencé a viajar aunque hace unos meses la escuela prohibió salir a rescatar y hacer exploraciones , la cosa es que hay algo que ataca y te deja casi muerto cuando vas mas alla de los limites – esperaba algo más agradable pero solo pensaba que no era mi problema

Más tarde después de andar comencé a sospechar de Charmander quien se movía extrañamente mirando a todos lados, la paranoia de que todo fuera una trampa para matarme crecía más y más hasta que ella se detuvo y su llama se elevó muy alto

– que pasa? – pregunte tratando de pensar en una salida

– no te muevas – respondió de manera fría

– que haces? – dije retrocediendo lentamente sintiendo que mi cuerpo iniciaba a paralizarse

– no hagas nada tonto o te juro que saldrás lastimado – decía mientras levantaba sus garras al aire y dentro de su hocico una llama se encendió

– no te dejare – exclame mirando sus furiosos ojos, el silencio y la señal de un muerte me hicieron apretar mis pequeñas patas lo aterrador del momento me dejo petrificado hasta que ella se arrojó y sin mucho que hacer solo cerré los ojos esperando obtener la recompensa de mi imprudencia al haber confiado en un pokemon desconocido , al no sentir mis cuerpo ser desmembrado o el calor intenso en mi abrí lentamente mi ojos observando el sendero vacío

– no te muevas – decía Charmander detrás mío ,gire y la observe someter a una ariados quien forcejeaba con sus patas pero después de luchar ella uso el fuego de su hocico dejando débil al arácnido que solo quedo inconsciente

– estos tipos no se cansan de venir a buscar problemas – exclamo ella quien pateo la cabeza ,quede sorprendido al verla siendo genial su fuerza era algo que no superaría , Charmander ato al ariados con lianas y comenzó a jalarla de vuelta al camino, mi alma suspiro de alivio al verla siendo muy valiente pero al andar un poco más salimos del bosque a una planicie donde muchas chozas y pokemon estaban el paisaje era fenomenal ya que algunos hogares tenían la forma de pokemon grandes que eran matizadas por el sol

– que bien hemos llegado espero que el maestro se encuentre – dijo mientras miraba a los costados hacia los locales donde habían kecleon y kangaskhan quienes me miraron muy curiosos pero solo dirigí la mirada a ella y después de andar llegamos a una edificio gigante de aspecto comun pero solo nos detuvimos en la entrada donde Charmander soltó el bulto que cargaba y tomo mucha fuerza respirando

– Alakasam , traigo a un criminal! – el sonido retumbo en todas partes hasta que la puerta se abrió misteriosamente

– vamos ,él está – dijo mientras tomaba al ariados y caminaba al interior


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Temeroso de no ver quien abría la puerta seguí a charmander quien halaba al ariados por el suelo con mucho ánimo, el interior era lúgubre y con poca luz, el clima era tibio pero con ella a mi lado sentía que no me pasaría nada

– lo conocerás y veras que es alguien en quien confiar – dijo pareciendo que podía leer mi mente

– Si! – conteste con muchos nervios

Caminamos por un pasillo que parecía interminable pero subimos por una escalera hasta que finalmente llegamos a un gran salón donde el director alakasam estaba

– No hagas ruido – dijo charmander en voz baja mientras soltaba al ariados que seguía debilitado

El nombre de director estaba en una tabla que estaba sujeta a la pared pero en ese salón no había nada solo estaba el quien parecía meditar su posición era algo que recordaba del mundo humano

– que quieres? – se escuchó en todo el lugar

– Bueno , te quiero preguntar algo – respondió charmander quien se mantuvo mirando a Alakasam

– bien! , pero déjame encargarme del criminal – contesto la voz

Mire alrededor hasta que el director inicio a levitar con mucha elegancia la temperatura del lugar se elevó pero de una puerta salió un machoke quien camino hacia el ariados y sin esfuerzo levanto al pokemon sacándolo del salón

Después de que machoke salió un silencio reino el salón hasta que el concentrado alakasam bajo al suelo abriendo sus ojos lentamente, en sus manos estaban esas dos cucharas comunes en esa especie

– Dime – dijo levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia nosotros

– bueno … –

Charmander conto todo lo que le había dicho y después de hacerlo el director se acercó a mí observándome fijamente , su expresión no era algo que me gustara así que di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que el solo se alejó

– es algo poco común , pero si es posible que algo así suceda aunque , las razones son desconocidas pero si quieres saber sobre el por qué estás aquí ve a buscar al guardián del tiempo dialga y al protector del espacio palkia, puede que ellos tengan una idea del por qué estás en este universo – dijo volviendo a su meditación

–¡ vamos! las cosas irán bien – exclamo charmander quien iba de vuelta a la puerta

– y sabes dónde están? – pregunte en voz alta mirando a ambos pero nadie respondió

Sin una respuesta clara mi ánimo cayo por el suelo dejándome en blanco siguiendo como un no muerto a charmander quien animada hacia que su flama incrementara de tamaño

– qué te pasa ,no estas feliz? – pregunto

Las cosas eran difíciles ya que para saber el por qué estaba convertido en eevee tenía que visitar a un legendario que solo me diría la razón pero no la manera de salir

– No te desanimes! – agrego mirándome con una sonrisa dibujada

– bueno , pero sabes dónde estarán? – Pregunte y ella solo suspiro

– bueno creo que mi padre sabe , él ha viajado mucho así que puede saber en dónde este – respondió como si no tuviera otra opción

– y que haremos hasta que lleguen a casa? – Dije siguiéndola hasta la puerta que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos

– ya que estarás un tiempo con nosotros te mostrare el pueblo pero ten cuidado con los bravucones ellos solo van contra los pokemon débiles así que solo mantente a mi lado – respondió

Salimos hacia el pueblo donde todo el mundo estaba observándome pero por un camino se hizo un tumulto que se mantenía haciendo un poco de ruido , la emoción era algo muy extraño pero la curiosidad me hizo alejarme de charmander y caminar hacia el caos , con esfuerzo me abrí paso hasta el centro donde tres pokemon hablaban , los conocía así que no me fue difícil entender de qué charlaban pero llame la atención de arcanine quien me quedo observando

– que tenemos aquí? – pregunto acercándose y levanto una pata la cual puso en mi cabeza

– eh? – exclame en voz baja

– Deja al chico! – dijo Lucario quien me miro un momento pero solo se dirigió a otro pokemon quien lo saludo

– sí ¡ , no lo asustes , sé que te gustan los jóvenes pero los policías te pueden detener – hablo Garchomp que alejo a arcanine de mi

– nos vemos ¡– dijeron los tres pokemon quienes se alejaron de ahí junto al tumulto ,sentí algo de admiración al verlos tener muchos seguidores

– porque te separas de mí? – Decía charmander quien me miraba algo enojada

– No, es solo que vi algo impresionante – conteste con una sonrisa

La acompañe durante un buen tiempo aprendiendo un poco de la villa que estaba por encima de mis expectativas , los puestos de comida y equipo para los rescatistas estaban bastante surtidos pero lo que llamo la atención fue la tabla de equipos que nombraban a muchos pokemon que estaban en un rango muy alto además de trabajos pero solo los que tenían un rango mayor a diamante podían salir de la villa ,aunque aún no especificaban el porqué , después de que ella me mostrara todo nos detuvimos a descansar cerca del café spinda donde pokemon entraban y salían , divague un poco pensando en lo que haría hasta que mire a charmander correr hacia un houndour que pasaba ,no pude escuchar de lo que charlaban pero parecían felices así que no interrumpí ,más tarde se despidieron y ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado

– Es bueno encontrarse con el equipo! – comento sonriendo

– Si – repuse aunque no entendía muy bien

– y que rango son ustedes? – Pregunte con mucho interés

– Bueno, creo que estábamos por llegar a diamante cuando se prohibió salir – respondió

Nos quedamos en ese lugar charlando hasta más tarde cuando volvimos a casa de charmander


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

velozmente llegamos al hogar de charmander pero sus padres aun no llegaban así que estuve esperando mientras practicaba mi agilidad, además de aprender los tipos de ataque que podía hacer eran pocos los movimientos útiles aunque los domine en poco tiempo, charmander se mantenía en el interior de su casa realizando limpieza y recogiendo algunos maderos para la fogata que encendía del diario, eso era fácil de saber ya que en el suelo seco habían marcas oscuras de las cenizas además de rocas con hollín negro que las cubrían completamente , la paz que rodeaba el claro era muy apacible además del clima que era muy agradable . más tarde mientras me relajaba levante la vista al cielo de donde cayeron dos grandes cosas que levantaron una gran nube de polvo y un estruendo que hizo temblar el suelo, el miedo en esos momentos me hizo paralizarme de nuevo

– ¡papa! , ¡Mama! – grito charmander quien corrió hacia la nube de polvo donde dos figuras oscuras se hicieron presentes moviéndose en mi dirección , un viento removió el polvo ondulándolo dejándome ver a dos grandes charizard que acariciaban a charmander con miradas llenas de alegría , pero el padre quedo observándome de manera fría y se acercó a su hija , por el cómo se movían sus hocicos y las expresiones me di cuenta que charlaban hasta que finalmente se acercaron seriamente dando pasos lentos y pesados que retumbaban en el suelo , sus flamas eran muy grandes y brillantes incluso la luz del sol era poco en comparación , en sus costados cargaban maletas bultosas y grandes con algunos rasguños en la piel

Los dos pokemon se detuvieron delante de mí cubriéndome del sol

– quieres saber dónde está palkia? – pregunto la mama que llevaba puesto un moño, una imagen muy familiar, ella parecía muy amable a comparación del padre

– Si – respondí con muchos nervios

– Bueno, creo que parece de vez en cuando cerca de la montaña de hielo en el sur pero no estoy seguro de los días en que lo hace – contesto el padre quien apunto con sus garras hacia la ubicación

– pero no creo que puedas ir, las cosas son peligrosas más allá de los limites – repuso la madre quien me entrego una gomi roja que había sacado de su maleta, tome el presente pensando en lo que haría, con la poca experiencia en ese mundo me sería muy difícil moverme a través de ríos y bosques en busca de una montaña en el sur

Los padres de charmander se alejaron de mí y entraron a su choza , mientras ellos descansaban continúe aprendiendo a usar mis habilidades aunque los resultados fueron muy por debajo de lo que esperaba , a esas horas del día el sol estaba por ocultarse detrás de las colinas

– Te ayudare a practicar! – dijo charmander

– bien! – conteste colocándome en posición , charmander me miro y solo se paró delante de mí

– ¡vamos! – exclamo colocando sus garras al frente y sin más solo me arroje hacia ella tratando de golpearla pero me fue imposible , de alguna manera sabía por dónde atacaría trate de propinarle patadas por detrás pero simplemente se hacia un lado evitando por completo los golpes, paso un poco de tiempo hasta que caí rendido , el cansancio de mis músculos y de mi mente no me dejaron seguir adelante así que solo caí al suelo respirando agitadamente

– Te falta mucho, pero tienes talento así que solo sigue adelante – dijo ella quien caminaba a su choza

– duerme cerca del fuego.. Hay una manta donde te puedes acomodar – agrego mientras alzaba sus manos al aire y su flama seguía intensa , con la poca energía que tenía camine hacia la manta donde solo me recosté sintiendo lo cómodo pero no pensé mucho antes de caer dormido

Desperté horas más tarde cuando escuche una charla muy ruidosa adornada de risas , respire hondo y me levante mirando a mas pokemon hablando con los charizard , un blastoise y un rhydon quienes se mantenían muy felices, charmander los atendía dándoles algo de comida , silenciosamente me arrestire escuchando mis huesos crujir y después de bostezar camine hacia ella quien me miro con una sonrisa

– Buenos días! –

Correspondí a su sonrisa asintiendo la cabeza y se acercó ofreciéndome el desayuno el cual tome

Más tarde los pokemon invitados se retiraron y charmander me llamo desde lejos , a esa hora continuaba tratando de dominar mi fuerza pero me acerque a prisa hacia ella

– te ayudare a entrenar pero iremos a ver a un amigo , puede que él te enseñe a moverte –

– ¡gracias! – respondí saltando de emoción

– bien , hay que buscarlo puede que nos tardemos un poco en encontrarlo, pero te juro que es el mejor que te puede entrenar – repuso con mucha confianza y sin más comenzamos a caminar hacia la villa pero dimos vuelta en una esquina caminando hacia una colina cercana donde también habían chozas donde muchos pokemon estaban, llegamos a la cima donde una casa mediana de apariencia gastaba era el destino , charmander entro en el límite acercándose a la puerta que toco con fuerza y después de esperar salió el houndour que había conocido anteriormente , los dos tuvieron una plática bastante larga en el proceso el canino me quedo mirando con mucha seriedad y solo sonrió dejándome ver sus fauces llenas de colmillos filosos , en sus ojos se podía notar el fuego que lo mantenía vivo

Charmander giro hacia mi indicándome acercarme, camine hacia el quien con una pata me levanto la cara haciendo una pequeña revisión mientras decía

– Puede que sirvas para algo –

Después de un instante solo entro a su casa de donde saco una vara

– Vamos al rio – dijo

Su apariencia dura me hacía desconfiar un poco de sus intenciones de ayudarme pero le seguí ya que era mí deber saber por qué me habían vuelto un pokemon

Cruzamos el pueblo y avanzamos un poco más de media horas hasta que finalmente llegamos al lugar donde entrenaría

– trata de golpearme! – decía él mientras se sentaba encima de una roca

En su hocico coloco la vara que comenzó a morder , la orden era clara así que solo me acerque y dándome un impulso salte hacia el tratando de golpearle , eso sería fácil el parecía demasiado tranquilo y no movía ningún musculo solo se mantenía mordisqueando la vara de madera , cuando salte houndour levanto una pata y solo me detuvo con mucha suavidad

– Sí que eres débil! – dijo sonriendo dejándome caer al suelo

– charmander! segura que lo quieres ayudar tardare algunos meses para hacerlo – comento bajando de la roca

– Estoy segura así que te lo pido – contesto juntando sus manos e inclinando su cabeza

– Bien! – exclamo rascándose la cabeza con una de sus patas

Houndour continuo enseñándome el resto del día, la peor cosa que me había sucedido ya que termine lastimado y quemado , el regreso fue duro pero después de esforzarme llegue a un costado del fuego donde caí dormido, la noche era fresca y el sueño que tuve fue muy extraño

Caminaba por la villa dirigiéndome hacia un lugar que no conocía ,el sentido común me pediría regresar pero solo continúe , cruce la villa y entre a un sendero oscuro donde avance dando pasos lentos , el ruido y la luz comenzaban a desaparecer hasta que finalmente me vi caminando en tinieblas pero continuaba hasta que llegue al final del camino, donde un estruendo inmenso resonó por todas partes y la luz regreso dejándome ver una creatura que flotaba en el cielo ,trate de identificarlo pero me fue imposible ya que una gran aura de luz le cubría pero entre el sueño encontré de nuevo esa voz que provenía de lejos

– Ayuda! – decía mientras la voz que se apagaba

– libérame de esta oscuridad! –

Hasta que finalmente le deje de oír, mi vista bajo al suelo donde mis dedos y pies humanos estaban, sorprendido eleve mi vista hacia el cielo

Desperté antes de saber quién era la creatura

– vamos hay que seguir! – decía charmander quien me movía

– ya voy – dije levantándome de mi comodidad , bostece y la seguí mientras comía una baya, el día era igual que el anterior pero la única diferencia era que mi cuerpo me dolía , no podía mantener mi ritmo normal así que tarde en alcanzar a charmander quien iba feliz moviendo sus cola que sostenía su flama

Después de esforzarme llegamos al rio donde houndour nos esperaba , ahora el cargaba con una piedra que movía con la cola lanzándola hacia el cielo para después detenerla sin problema

– ¡bien! , ahora quiero que nades! – dijo señalando el rio que parecía un espejo ,sonreí pensando en descansar mientras yacía en el agua , camine lentamente y metí una pata al rio para verificar si estaba fría y no estaba mal el sol la había calentado correctamente , sin más sonreí y salte pero la fuerza del rio era mayor a la que pensaba y en segundos me vi lejos de ellos, charmander me seguía

– ¡nada! – gritaba , mis patas me dolían pero no tuve más opción que hacer lo que indicaba , moví mis patas impulsándome en el agua y después de mucho tiempo regrese a donde estaba houndour que estaba mirándome mientras sonreía

– Parece que puedes sobrevivir en el agua así que no tendrás problemas cuando seas un Vaporeon – comento

Continúe nadando tratando de no tragar mucha agua

Hasta que finalmente no pude más , cedi al cansancio dejándome llevar por el rio , el agua tapaba mi vista y pensé que moriría pero lo mire tomarme con el hocico y llevarme a la orilla donde me dio los primeros auxilios, con una tos me levante del suelo y houndour me toco la cabeza mientras decía

– has resistido más de lo que pensé!.. Descansa mañana – yo respire hondo sintiendo el frio y solo sonreí con mucha satisfacción

Más tarde regrese a casa de charmander , después de haber terminado el entrenamiento que consistió en levantar unos maderos que houndour corto con sus garras con mucha facilidad , mis brazos y mi cuerpo pesaban como plomo , apenas podía mantenerme en pie pero llegue a echarme cerca de la fogata que encendió charmander amablemente , repose una hora hasta que ella fue hacia mí con la cena con esfuerzo tome las bayas y las gomis comiéndolas pero al terminar me sentía mejor que nunca como si me hubiese sanado del dolor pero el sueño y la fatiga continuaron así que no tarde mucho en caer dormido profundamente esperando que el día siguiente fuese mejor


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Meses después

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había llegado al mundo pokemon , durante mi estancia entrene con houndour quien me enseño mucho aunque también me hice fuerte participando en algunas misiones dentro y fuera de los límites de manera furtiva

Mi vida era emocionante en muchos aspectos ya que conocí más a fondo a los habitantes de la villa y alrededores, pero no perdí el tiempo socializando así que no tarde mucho en conocer a los maestros de charmander a quienes visite muy seguido ,el problema era que ellos estaban muy apartados viviendo su días con mucha tranquilidad , aunque no me quejaba , los que más me ayudaron fue el maestro metagross y corracosta que eran muy sabios, aprendí más sobre pokemon con ellos que jugando en mi portátil , también tuve acercamientos con los demás equipos que seguían haciendo trabajos de manera pequeña ayudando a los habitantes con encargos pero el equipo que más me agradaba era el de charmander quien poseía el nombre de negro, en el cual además de charmander y houndour estaba también absol a quien conocí por una misión y a tranquill quien era muy buen vigía cuando tratábamos con la policía de los limites

Las noches eran muy relajantes y frescas en ese claro, cada vez que podía miraba al cielo donde muchas estrellas se hacían presentes adornando el firmamento, con la mirada puesta en ellas trataba de recordar lo mejor posible un poco de mi vida como humano, en ocasiones pensaba que solo era un pokemon pero reafirmaba mis recuerdos cuando en los sueños aparecía mi hermano quien era muy distinto a mí pero no me quejaba de tenerlo

las misiones eran mortales cuando inicie pero con el paso de las mismas me volví en cierta manera experto pero mis debilidades me ponían demasiado en peligro pero contaba con el equipo quien me ayudaba , al acabar con los rescates volvíamos a casa donde me echaba escuchando todo mi cuerpo crujir pero solo respiraba y dormía

Los sueños nunca se detenían, me mostraron muchas cosas pero en una noche la pude encontrar, ella era muy amable por que ayudaba a comprender el mundo en el que estaba y con eso indague en el por qué me pedía ayuda y según sus propias palabras ella había sido raptada por alguien muy poderoso

Pero después de un entrenamiento largo llego el día de buscar a palkia

Una mañana con todo preparado sali junto a charmander y houndour mientras que absol y tranquil se quedaron con las ordenes de buscar ayuda si nosotros no volvíamos por mucho tiempo, nuestra meta era la montaña de hielo donde según los padres de charmander aparecía palkia, alguien que me daría una pista del por qué estaba en ese mundo

Con una dirección puesta cruzamos ríos y bosques hasta que finalmente llegamos al pie de la montaña donde descansamos un día tratando de reponer fuerza la cual habíamos usado en las batallas contra muchos pokemon, yo me vi debilitado muchas veces por algunos enemigos que eran muy fuertes pero la fortuna de contar con ellos me hizo salir vivo

Durante nuestra estancia en esa cueva siendo calentados por una fogata observe a charmander quien estaba muy seria

– qué te pasa? – pregunte

– Nada! , solo extraño la villa – respondió dando un suspiro

– espero que palkia esté en la cima ,quiero ver qué tan imponente es! – exclamo houndour quien sonrió y raspo sus garras en unas rocas

– Esperemos que este ,es la única cosa por la que mantengo entrenando – comente recordando mis duras luchas contra la naturaleza y enemigos que eran fuertes

– Tengo la esperanza de que él se presente – repuso charmander quien se levantó y alzo su puño al aire

– ¡sí! – grite saltando

Esa noche descansamos y cuando el sol salió comenzamos a movernos hacia la cima , la temperatura descendía y con ella el ambiente que se volvía pesado, la escarpada montaña se volvía peligrosa más y más con los riesgos de caer de muchas maneras, lo único que me mantenía cálido era una capa que me había regalado _Sylveon_ una amiga a quien conocí en la escuela de alakasam ,un edificio muy humano a mi parecer , su apariencia era la de un gran colegio con muchos pisos , ventanas grandes pero con muchos detalles alrededor ,las puertas eran pesadas y gruesas pero alrededor del edificio había un gran jardín de flores que mantenía el ánimo entre los alumnos

Durante el atardecer de ese día llegamos a la cima helada que se mantenía con un viento permanente, mi aliento era cálido pero se enfriaba rápidamente, mire alrededor en busca de palkia pero no le encontré en ninguna parte

– ¡qué haremos?! – pregunto houndour cuya voz se apagaba por el viento que seguía silbando

– ¡no lo sé! – Respondí

– hay que encontrar refugio! Con este frio moriremos! – comento charmander quien protegía su llama

– ¡bien! – grite mirando hacia una gran roca

– ¡vamos! –

Caminamos lentamente siendo empujados por la corriente de aire pero después de mucho esfuerzo llegamos , con ayuda de Houndour hicimos un hueco lo suficientemente grande al cual entramos cubriendo la entrada con un poco de la nieve

Estuvimos en ese lugar mucho tiempo calentándonos entre nosotros hasta que llegó un momento en el cual fuimos sorprendidos con la calma, los vientos y el frio cesó por completo, salimos del refugio y caminamos mirando la aurora que resplandecía en lo alto del cielo

– qué bello! – Expreso charmander

– QUE HACEN EN MI HOGAR?! – se escuchó por todas partes

Alertas miramos a todos lados observando a palkia quien yacía en el aire suspendido por su poder , su apariencia monumental me hicieron levantar la mirada por completo

– ¡Hemos venido a pedirte una respuesta ¡– grite

– QUÉ CLASE DE RESPUESTA QUIEREN? – Pregunto con una voz gruesa pero entendible

– mi maestro alakasam y Carracosta me han hablado de ti , me han dicho que tú controlas los espacios de este universo … la única cosa que quiero saber es ¿porque soy un pokemon? – el bajo y poso su mirada en mi

– YA VEO , TU ERAS UN HUMANO COMÚN DE UN UNIVERSO DISTINTO AL DE CUALQUIERA , CREO QUE PUEDO CONTESTAR A TU DUDA

El guardo silencio mirándome

– y bien? – pregunte

– UNA FUERZA MAYOR A LA MÍA TE HA TRAÍDO A ESTE MUNDO PARA CUMPLIR UNA MISIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE , LA ÚNICA COSA QUE TE PUEDE SACAR DE AQUÍ ES CUMPLIR CON TU MANDATO – respondió elevando la vista al horizonte

– sabes cuál es esa misión? – Pregunte nuevamente

–LA MISIÓN HA ESTADO CERCA DE TI TODO EL TIEMPO, PARECE QUE NO TE HAS DETENIDO A DISCERNIR TUS ALREDEDORES– respondió, yo pensé un poco dándome que era verdad

– ¡gracias! – el asintió alargando sus pesados brazos a sus costados

– ¡HAN VENIDO A MI LUCHANDO CONTRA LAS DESVENTAJAS ESO LES HACE MERECEDORES DE QUE LES AYUDE, IRÁN A CASA POR UNO DE MIS PORTALES! – dijo mirando hacia el suelo donde apareció una gran distorsión

– ENTREN! Y EN SEGUNDOS ESTARÁN EN SU VILLA – exclamo ,mire a los dos quienes parecían desconfiar , sin pensarlo mucho me acerque y mire una oscuridad casi eterna dentro del portal

– ¡bien! – grite saltando mientras cerraba mis ojos y al abrirlos ya me encontraba en la plaza de la villa donde reinaba la tranquilidad ,con ánimo mire hacia el hueco donde aparecieron houndour y charmander quienes sorprendidos lanzaron fuego al aire

– Hay que ir a casa antes de que inicie la búsqueda – dije dando una carcajada

Al día siguiente reunimos al equipo en el rio donde discutimos sobre lo que yo haría

– y bien? Cuál es tu misión – pregunto houndour que me miraba

– creo que tengo que detener la oscuridad, pero no estoy seguro de cómo – respondí

– Bueno , no podemos hacer mucho con tan poca información – comento charmander que me miro

Respire hondo y mire hacia el cristalino rio

– Estoy seguro que tendré que pelear contra alguien demasiado poderoso – dije apretando mis patas

– lo harás?! … peleamos juntos recuerda que somos un equipo – exclamo charmander quien me dio un puñetazo ligero en mi hombro

– si! , perdón – conteste sonriendo

Esa tarde fui a la escuela donde me mantuve con metagross platicando sobre lo que haría

– sabes sobre algún pokemon que también haya sido un humano? – le pregunte mientras él se mantenía creando algunas figuras en un viejo madero

– creo que había escuchado acerca de uno pero … no en esta villa si quieres conocer más busca al equipo de lucario el pertenece a una villa donde se cuenta algo parecido – respondió creado una figura de rapidash

– cuando seas humano quiero que me visites de vez en cuando – comento el riendo a su extraña manera

– seguro! – repuse retirándome en busca del equipo oro quienes eran los ídolos de casi toda la región


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Recorrí parte de la villa hacia el café spinda donde la mayoría de equipos se reunían a relajarse y a jugar después de sus trabajos

Cuando llegue al frente solo camine a la entrada y empuje la puerta encontrando a muchos que reían y forcejeaban, entre ellos habían togetic, crobat, stlantler, ludicolos y demás pero dirigí mi vista hacia arcanine que estaba bebiendo una malteada junto a garchomp a quien se le dificultaba levantar el vaso, atravesé entre el feliz caos hasta ella quien me tiro al suelo y comenzó a juguetear conmigo

– que hace un joven en un lugar como este? – preguntaba moviéndome

– nada!.. Solo quería hablar con lucario – respondí tratando de no reírme

– Por qué quieres ver a un viejo loco y serio cuando me tienes a mí! – comentaba lamiendo mi mejilla

– a quien le dices viejo? – dijo alguien detrás de ella que la aparto de mi arrojándola lejos

– oh! lucario como estas compañero? – respondió ella sonriendo

– deja a los jóvenes ,sabes bien que la policía ya te tiene en la lista de pervertidas – repuso el quien me miraba

– estas bien? – pregunto

– Que saben ellos de amor , no hay nada mejor que el amor joven – dijo mirándome raramente

– bueno , no sé qué pensaran ellos cuando les cuente sobre lo sucedido – repuso cruzándose de brazos

– no!.. Ah! , Lo dejare en paz por hoy pero no me rendiré hasta que acepte mi amor! – grito ella ,lo cual calmo a todos quienes la miraron y ella solo salió corriendo del café , la mire desaparecer en la puerta

– y bien de que querías hablar, supongo que para eso has venido no es cierto? – asentí y me acerque contándole todo lo sucedido escondiendo que era un humano

Más tarde el me miro con mucha seriedad bebiendo un té

– Te puedo ayudar pero deberías venir a mi villa si quieres saber más – dijo, yo pensé un poco antes de aceptar

Para mi seria sencillo ir a la villa de lucario pero desconocía su ubicación

– bien, pero llevare a charmander conmigo – conteste

– me gustaría llevar a los dos pero solo puedo sacar a un pokemon por viaje aun si no tengo misión, bueno esas son las reglas de los policías – dijo dando una pequeña carcajada

– Bueno… estaré bien con ustedes – repuse tratando de sonreír

– no te preocupes controlare a arcanine – él se acercó posando su mano sobre mi cabeza

– si! – exprese

Después de hablar con el volví a casa donde los padres de charmander gozaban de un descanso después de la misión a la que habían salido

– como estas hijo? – pregunto charizard que estaba jugando con un tronco

– bien Señor! – respondí caminando en busca de charmander quien había salido en busca de algunos objetos especiales

– y ya sabes porque estás aquí? – pregunto la madre quien estaba limpiando sus alas

– Sí , pero debo ir a otro lugar a buscar más respuestas – respondí mirando hacia el cielo que estaba con algunas nubes

– No impacientes las verdaderas respuestas siempre tardan – dijo el padre quien sonreía

– bueno , si quieres comer algo ve al comedor creo que hay algo de bayas y gomis – dijo la madre quien continuaba acicalándose

– sí , no hay problema – conteste

Espere a charmander quien no regreso , sin mucho tiempo solo le pedí a los charizard que le avisaran de mi viaje a la villa de lucario ,ellos solo asintieron y me aleje volviendo con el equipo oro que aún estaba dentro del café spinda . Al llegar me acerque y después de una charla rara con arcanine salimos hacia la villa donde la respuesta me esperaba

Camine con ellos hasta el límite donde la policía nos detuvo pidiendo la medalla del equipo la cual mostraron añadiendo también que iba con ellos ,sin más la ley nos dejó pasar, el ser guiado por ellos fue muy estimulante ya que garchomp era bastante sociable aunque nos vimos interrumpidos por arcanine quien seguía siendo algo molesta pero era calmada por lucario quien la arrojaba lejos

Durante la noche descansamos debajo de un árbol , mientas dormía de nuevo la encontré ahora de manera más clara

Yo estaba de nuevo en esa oscuridad la cual se ilumino mostrándome un templo antiguo con pilares muy altos los cuales tenían muchas marcas detalladas , di algunos pasos hacia ellos tratando de tocarlos pero algo me detuvo paralizándome por completo

– no lo hagas – dijo aquella quien seguía sin aparecer

– por qué? – pregunte alzando la vista al cielo

– No quiero que lo alertes – respondió apareciendo detrás mío, con mucho asombro la mire

– porque estás aquí? – pregunte tratando de saber sobre ella quien me había ayudado

– una noche entre al mundo pokemon siendo un abra , al principio me sentí horrorizada pero con ayuda me acostumbre , me hice de amigos y aprendí mucho, las cosas iban bien hasta que un día me entere del por qué estaba en ese lugar pero antes de terminar fui detenida y encerrada , supongo que también tienes esa misión? –

Esa pequeña charla me hizo pensar un poco pero finalmente decidí terminar con esa oscuridad, en esa noche fui despertado por lucario quien me miro muy preocupado

– Estas bien? – preguntaba

– Sí! , solo fue un sueño – respondí bostezando

– Bueno creo que dices la verdad , estabas gritando así que pensé que tenías problemas – comento el quien volvía a su lugar

– No , solo fue un sueño algo pesado – repuse sonriendo

Después de calmar la situación cada quien volvió a su descanso , aunque las cosas se iban aclarando cada vez mas

Al día siguiente continuamos hacia la villa que según lucario no estaba muy lejos , todo lo que podía ver era el color verde de la flora que era bastante hermosa a mi parecer , las horas pasaron y llegamos a la colina cercana a la villa de lucario donde mire una ciudadela de gran tamaño

– Parece que no han hecho nada – comento arcanine con una sonrisa

– Es cierto – repuso garchomp

– oigan no critiquen mi hogar , es mejor que la suya – contesto lucario tomando por la cabeza a ambos

– vamos eevee! – dijo el quien parecía feliz

Caminamos un tiempo más hasta que finalmente llegamos a la entrada donde mire una variedad de pokemon que convivían además de más negocios que iban desde un bar hasta una tienda de ropa , lucario hablo con los dos quienes solo se fueron a jugar mientras que nosotros avanzamos hacia una fuente de agua donde encontramos a un pequeño vulpix quien limpiaba su cuerpo con el agua , él nos miró bastante despreocupado

– que hay? – pregunto

– nada , sabes donde esta butterfree? – respondió lucario

– Sí, creo que fue a la librería pero no estoy seguro de cuanto tardara, ya sabes que siempre tarda escogiendo libros – contesto vulpix

– Bien, creo que lo buscare – repuso alejándose en otra dirección

– Ven! – exclamo, sin más le seguí

Llegamos a la librería donde lo encontramos, el parecía demasiado centrado en un repisa mirando los libros

– qué pasa? – pregunto lucario acercándose

– espera! – respondió butterfree quien suspiro

– Bien , me llevare este – agrego

– bueno , que querías? – pregunto

– La cosa es que él quiere saber sobre el humano que vino al mundo pokemon – respondió señalándome , el solo se acercó mirándome con mucha seriedad

– bien , creo que te lo puedo contar –

Después de unos minutos dentro de aquella librería sali con el hacia una casa cercana donde el comenzó a contarme una historia

– según algunos ancianos esto paso años atrás cuando en la villa apareció una abra que decía ser una humana pero se acostumbró a la vida , hasta que un día a la villa llego una oscuridad con ese suceso la pequeña abra se apartó de todos volviéndose hostil pero un día hizo un viaje y después de eso jamás se supo de su destino – yo esperaba una historia larga pero fue suficiente para conocer mejor la misión con más claridad

Con una de las respuestas aclaradas fui a casa de lucario donde pase la noche esperando volver a casa , esa noche me fue revelado el siguiente lugar al que debía ir , según aquellas palabras en el sueño yo debía asistir al monte marca donde el gran templo se encontraba

A la mañana siguiente cuando estaba por regresar a casa me lleve una gran sorpresa al verlos llegar

El equipo negro había evolucionado , charmander ahora se había vuelto un charmeleón, houndour era un houndoom y tranquill al final llego a su límite convirtiéndose en unfezant, las cosas fueron emocionantes y sin más le dije el siguiente destino


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

– y entonces, como evolucionaron? – pregunte

– bueno , fui a una cantera cercana al sendero rojo donde encontré a houndour y a tranquill jugando con algunos pokemon , sin preguntarles se unieron a mí en busca de algunas rocas especiales las cuales vendería, finalmente encontré a absol quien no tenía mucho de haber salido de la villa con las mismas intenciones , más tarde por azares del destino nos topamos con un oasis al cual fuimos a dormir y al despertar ya habíamos cambiado – respondió de manera sospechosa

– y que han aprendido? , Ya pueden usar ataques diferentes – pregunte mirándoles

– sí , aunque no es muy diferente – respondió houndoom quien parecía muy despreocupado , levante mi vista al cielo donde unfezant volaba moviendo sus grandes alas

– ¡y tu como has estado?! – grite

– Bien , solo me he vuelto más alto! – contesto dando una carcajada

– ¡puedes ver el monte marca?! –

– no lo veo , creo que está a unos tres días de viaje si no me equivoco – respondió

– Bien , hay que seguir sin detenernos! – dije

Mientras viajaba con ellos me mantuve platicando con cada uno investigando aquel peligro que amenazaba más allá de los limites, aunque aún no entendía muy bien hasta que absol me platico con claridad lo que realmente pasaba

– las autoridades han exagerado un poco pero no están muy lejos de la realidad ,eso lo sé porque lo viví , era un buen día cuando paseaba con purrloin por un campo mientras robábamos algo de las cosechas y en medio de nuestra felicidad fuimos atacados por algo que nos llevó lejos hasta una zona algo inaccesible , nos ubicamos en colina zeta pero con nosotros se encontraba una sombra quien en poco tiempo se acercó y antes de poder atacarlo nos quitó toda la energía dejándonos inconsciente por todo el día hasta que fuimos rescatados por el equipo platino quien de inmediato nos atendió , regresamos a la villa y más tarde varios casos iguales aparecieron creando una gran histeria, eso fue lo que causo que se determinara el limite –

Comprendí lo sucedido así que inicie a planear algo aunque no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba pero la incógnita que buscaba la encontraría en ese monte

Los días pasaron rápidamente y en poco ya estábamos a la mitad del camino hacia la cima del monte pero fuimos detenidos por completo por unos pokemon quienes solo nos atacaron , teníamos la fuerza pero el numero era mayor así que votamos por retirarnos hacia un túnel donde nos mantuvimos curando nuestras heridas además de tratar a absol quien había recibido un gran daño por parte de beedrill quienes incrustaron sus aguijones en su lomo

A decir verdad era la primera vez que vi a absol sufrir por unas heridas

Sabiendo el peligro tome la mejor decisión y el deje en ese túnel . Durante la noche en la soledad comencé a subir evitando por completo las peleas hasta que después de ir en silencio llegue a la cima donde el mismo templo se encontraba , camine entre los pilares mirando las mismas marcas las cuales toque

– Ten cuidado – resonó en mi cabeza , di la vuelta muy alarmado pero no encontré a nadie

– no temas , soy yo , solo quería advertirte que deberías tener cuidado en el interior – asentí continuando

Entre al templo sintiendo una gran presión que me hizo agitarme , pero continúe sin detenerme hasta que finalmente llegue al centro donde una mesa de piedra era iluminada por la luna cuando una voz se hizo presente en todo el lugar

– VETE DE AQUÍ! – decía

Me sentía demasiado mal así que solo me mantenía mirando la mesa

– quería saber sobre abra … puedes ayudarme? – dije entre respiración lentas

– PORQUE LO DESEAS CONOCER? – pregunto

– S… soy un humano … y creo que estoy aquí ….por la misma razón – respondí

– DÉJAME VER TU INTERIOR! – replico dejándome ver unos ojos ardientes entre la penumbra

Estuve en ese lugar mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente se hizo presente , darkrai salió de las tinieblas lentamente

– DICES LA VERDAD , LA COSA QUE ELLA DESEABA DETENER ERA A GIRATINA QUE ESTÁ TRATANDO DE SALIR DE SU MUNDO

– como lo detengo? – pregunte con la mirada perdida

– HAY UNA ROCA QUE ES LA LLAVE A SU MUNDO , PERO TENDRAS QUE BUSCARLA– respondió acercándose a mí

– La … encontrare – exclame esforzándome por respirar

Su apariencia era intimidante pero comencé a perder el miedo cuando todo inicio a volverse borroso

– SABES QUE SI ÉL TE DETIENE NO PUEDO HACER MUCHO , CON ELLA SOLO PUDE CONECTAR SU ALMA A LA TUYA PERO TE MOSTRARE UN POCO DE LO QUE ELLA VIVIÓ ANTES DE CAER

Acerco su mano a mi cabeza y en un segundo yo estaba en otro lugar mirando a una abra correr hacia un santuario pequeño ,encima de este había una roca de color blanco que resplandecía como una estrella, la abra la sujeto mirándola con mucho asombro y usando sus ataques más fuertes comenzó a tratar de destrozarla hasta que una sombra la envolvió completamente , con el peligro latente apareció darkrai quien intento sacarla aunque le fue imposible ya que comenzaba a desaparecer

– AL INICIO ME COMUNIQUE CON ELLA POR MEDIO DE SUEÑOS EXPLICÁNDOLE LO QUE DEBÍA HACER ,AL PRINCIPIO SE NEGÓ PERO CON EL TIEMPO ACEPTO SU MISIÓN, TRATE DE LLEGAR A TI PERO CON LAS RESTRICCIONES QUE ME IMPUSIERON AHORA NO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ , ES MUY DIFÍCIL TRATAR DE DETENER A GIRATINA CON POCA FUERZA

Mire el suelo moverse demasiado y caí al suelo sintiendo mucho frio

– BIEN , AHORA TE DIRÉ EL LUGAR DEL SANTUARIO ASÍ QUE TEN MUCHO CUIDADO

Seguí mirando todo volverse oscuro

– VE HACIA EL PANTANO ILUSIÓN Y BUSCA ENTRE LA NIEBLA , SI DESTRUYES LA ÚNICA COSA QUE CONECTA EL MUNDO DISTORSIÓN … ¡EL MUNDO SERÁ SALVADO Y TU VOLVERÁS AL TUYO!

Con esas últimas palabras quede inconsciente

– ¡vamos levántate! – gritaban a mi alrededor, me levante del suelo mirando que aún me encontraba en el túnel con todos

– ¡que! … como llegue aquí? – dije mirando alrededor

– bueno , viajamos y nos detuvimos a cuidar de absol – contesto houndoom quien me miraba desconcertado , no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero me sentía más seguro

– Hay que regresar a la villa! – dije mirando a absol

– y que pasa con el templo? - pregunto unfezant

– Ya no es necesario , mis órdenes ya están dadas – respondí

Discutimos un tiempo sobre el viaje que no completamos pero después de negociar regresamos a casa mientras cuidábamos a absol que seguía herido


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho

Durante el atardecer llegamos a la villa pero ingresamos a los territorios usando una de las madrigueras de dugtrio y al estar cerca de la plaza les pedí a todos ir a casa a descansar ya que la lucha sería muy peligrosa y sin ninguna queja se retiraron, mientras tanto aproveche esa brecha de tiempo para asistir con metagross con quien platique sobre lo sucedido incluyendo mi platica con darkrai

– Entonces significa que esta es nuestra última platica – dijo mirándome con mucha seriedad

– se podría decir que si – conteste

– Bueno, te apoyo – con eso dicho camine hacia la entrada

– Despídeme de los demás – dije saliendo de vuelta al hogar de charmander

Yacía cerca de la fogata mirando lo calmado que era el claro , gire mi vista a los alrededores pensando que ya no la vería mas eso me hizo respirar hondo y solo echarme para dormir ,eso me llevo a encontrarla nuevamente pero hubo un gran cambio ya que el terreno de siempre no se encontraba . Ella estaba en un gran campo de flores, sentada y mirándome con mucha alegría, trate de acercarme pero me fue imposible sin embargo grite

– ¡acabare con el trabajo y te llevare a casa! – la mire alzarse y detrás una gran sombra muy oscura que la abrazo desapareciéndola de aquel lugar

Desperté agitado en medio de un total silencio, con un poco de esfuerzo me levante y prepare el equipo e instantes después solo tome mis alimentos y sali hacia el pantano que se encontraba más allá de las colinas del cielo

Recorrí con mucha seriedad el angosto camino admirando los majestuosos alrededores pero después de un tiempo me vi en las afueras de los pantanos donde una neblina cubría por completo mi vista del interior, sin dudar entre dando pasos largos y cortos fijando la vista al blanco frente. El olor de ese lugar no me permitía respirar correctamente, el terreno era una desventaja para continúe adelante

A mis pies sentía la humedad del fango que parecía nunca terminar y entre la niebla se podían oír algunos chapoteos cercanos lo que me hizo sentirme demasiado nervioso pero no tenía más opción que seguir hasta encontrar aquel santuario donde la roca estaría , el viento en se lugar era poco lo que fue de alguna manera malo para mí ya que mi temperatura ascendía demasiado rápido , jadee un poco antes de detenerme a recuperar el aliento además de que comí mis últimas bayas para recuperar el aliento

Termine rápido así que me alcé nuevamente siendo guiado por mis recuerdos que eran algo borrosos pero di con el lugar después de andar entre la niebla hundiéndome en los charcos de lodo, el santuario estaba cerca de un árbol de gran tamaño similar al del lago planta el mismo lugar donde conocí a absol, me acerque lentamente mirando un pequeño altar hecho de rocas con inscripciones en las mismas. Levante mi pata sintiendo los relieves profundos pero entre mi tranquilidad comencé a escuchar un ruido agudo que me estremecieron las entrañas dejándome en el suelo tratando de cubrirme los oídos

–¡! QUE … HACES! – se escuchó entre el caos a mi alrededor

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS! –

Mi interior vibraba de manera dolorosa incluso en mi lengua podía sentir el sabor de la sangre que escupí minutos después, con el peligro latente me levante mirando hacia el interior del altar donde una gran luz me ilumino

– ¡LÁRGATE! –

Di unos pasos y entre arrastrándome sujetando la roca que arroje al suelo, trate de romperla con ataque rápido pero me fue imposible ya que apenas había recibido daño a diferencia mía que seguía sangrando

– ¡VETE! –

Mi respiración se volvió demasiado agitada y mi mente estaba hecha añicos pero use derribo y mire un poco de la roca volverse trizas pero seguía estando completa

– ¡TE LLEVARE CONMIGO! –

Después de esas palabras mí alrededor comenzaba a dar vuelta, por mi mente solo pasaba la muerte

– ¡disparen! –

Levante mi vista hacia unas siluetas que se iluminaron atacando a una gran sombra que estaba detrás mío la cual retrocedió en el impacto

– estas bien? – Pregunto unfezant quien me cubrió

– Si – respondí escupiendo ese líquido rojo de mi hocico

– ¡tonto! Te hemos repetido muchas veces que somos un equipo y ninguno trabaja solo – decía charmeleon quien me abofeteo

– Te debería matar! – repuso houndoom

– Te dije que esa cosa era peligrosa! – absol me golpeo en mi cara con su dura cola , no sentía el dolor pero solo sonreí

– y bien que debemos hacer? – Preguntaron

– Ha…hay que romper esa roca – respondí señalando con mi pequeña pata

– Déjamelo a mí! – exclamo houndoom quien utilizo infierno en la roca que apenas sufrió daños

– que ¡por qué no se derritió? – dijo mirando muy desconcertado

– yo lo hare! – dijo absol quien uso cuchillada pero de igual manera no ocurrió nada ,después siguió unfezant que uso viento cortante y al final charmeleon con lanzallamas pero no sucedió nada , la causa parecía perdida

– QUIEN SE ATREVE A ATACARME?! –

Mire aquella sombra comenzar a solidificarse

– giratina, es... está enojado – dije sonriendo

– Bien , esta será mi primera vez derrotando a un legendario – expreso houndoom quien apretó las garras

– Espera! hay que trazar un plan – dijo charmeleon

– Exacto – repuso unfezant , giratina mostro aquellos ojos ardientes

– ¡SERÁN MÍOS! –

Me incorpore de nuevo mirando al ser acercándose

– Ataquemos con todo así que no guarden fuerza – dijo absol , yo solo asentí mirándolo acercarse cada vez mas

Nos colocamos en posición y rodeamos a giratina , con una señal iniciamos a atacar pero una gran onda expansiva nos arrojó lejos

– ¡TONTOS! –

De su hocico mire un rayo que lanzo sobre todos haciendo que la neblina se apartara del lugar dejándonos ver un paisaje putrefacto por completo , con poca fuerza comí una baya , sentí que mi corazón se calmaba

– Hay que intentar de nuevo! – dije poniéndome en formación , ellos sin más me siguieron pero la fortuna estaba de nuestro lado dejándonos atacarlo por primera vez , el resultado fue nulo ya que parecía más fuerte a diferencia de todos que estábamos cansados

– No , no podemos así – dijo charmeleon que nos miró jadeando

La única cosa que podíamos hacer era continuar atacando pero antes de hacerlo mire a darkrai quien junto al equipo oro golpearon a giratina arrojándolo lejos

– ¡VAMOS! TERMINA – grito darkrai

Sonreí sintiendo una gran emoción y solo me acerque hacia la roca la cual tome y golpee teniendo un resultado negativo

– ¡somos un equipo¡ – grito charmeleon quien cargo su lanzallamas

– ¡sí! – los demás comenzaron a almacenar infierno , viento cortante , cuchillada , yo me impulse y corrí hacia la roca usando derribo, junto a mi iba absol que parecía disfrutar del momento

– ¡destruye! – grite acercándome a la roca y detrás mío iban ellos quienes dejaron salir toda su fuerza

– ¡NO! –

Una gran nube cubrió aquel pantano ese día , la fuerza de impacto nos arrojó lejos pero la misión estaba completa , yo gire la vista hacia giratina quien comenzaba a disolverse

– SABES QUE LA OSCURIDAD ME PERTENECE! – dijo darkrai quien ataco a giratina que dejo grabado sus ojos ardientes en mis recuerdos

– estas bien? – pregunto lucario quien me levanto del suelo

– Si – respondí eufórico

Lucario se alejó para atender a mis demás compañeros , mientras el equipo oro lo hacía darkrai se acercó a mí

– TRABAJO CUMPLIDO , AHORA PODRÁS REGRESAR A CASA –

– y que hay de la chica? – pregunte sintiendo mi cuerpo ligero

– LO HARÁ TAMBIÉN YA QUE ÉL NO ESTÁ SU PRISIÓN YA NO EXISTE – respondió

– FUE BUENO QUE ELLOS ME AYUDARAN A ESCAPAR DE MI RESTRICCIÓN – comento dando una pequeña carcajada

– y que harás ahora? – pregunte mirando una luz envolverme

– LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE – contesto alumbrando sus ojos rojos

– ES HORA DE IR A CASA , DESPÍDETE DE TODOS –

– fuiste tú quien me trajo a este mundo? – Fue mi última pregunta que le hice

– NI SIQUIERA ARCEUS LO HIZO – respondió

Sonreí caminando hacia ellos quienes estaban felices

– qué pasa? – preguntaron muy serios , era de esperar que eso sucediera ya que estaba llorando

– Mi trabajo está terminado así que es hora de ir a casa – respondí soltando mi pequeña maleta

– de que hablas? Vas a ir con charmeleon ,no? – pregunto arcanine

– el jamás perteneció a este mundo – contesto ella ,baje la mirada a su cola que bajaba su flama

– de que hablas?! – pregunto absol

– Él es un humano – dijo lucario quien solo sonrió

– no puedes! – expreso unfezant

– es hora de irme ..fu.. fue bueno estar con ustedes , me divertí mucho pero no estén tristes –replique sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar

– vamos , no juegues … si quieres ser gracioso … te dejare serlo – dijo houndoom quien comenzó a llorar , mire sus voraces ojos apagarse cada vez mas

– Adiós –

fue lo último , los mire a todos …. Sonreír y yo solo llore

En poco tiempo estaba en una completa oscuridad


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Mientras regresaba a la normalidad en medio de aquella oscuridad la encontré a ella quien sonreía, pero se acercó lentamente

– qué te pasa? – pregunto

– Estoy triste – respondí mirando mis manos

– No lo estés, ellos estarán con nosotros siempre – comento tocando mi hombro con mucha delicadeza

Baje la mirada a mis pies y apreté mis puños recordando todo lo sucedido desde mi primer día en el claro , mi primera misión en el sendero rojo ,la primera derrota en las colinas rotas y mi encuentro con mis mejores amigos , los recuerdos eran bueno así que solo cerré mis ojos escuchando mi corazón latir con mucha emoción

Desperté más tarde junto a ella en un parque cercano a casa, mi cuerpo y cada cosa estaba en su lugar lo primero fue emocionarme pero fui interrumpido por mis recuerdos que me hicieron temblar nuevamente, respire hondo y fruncí el ceño caminando hacia ella que aun dormía en el suelo del abandonado terreno, me incline y la desperté

– vamos a casa – dije

Camine a casa lentamente y llegue al frente de la puerta

Ese día fui recibido por mi familia que había sufrido mucho y la razón era porque ambos habíamos desaparecido días sin dejar un rastro. La familia de la chica fue llego a recogerla a casa pero la policía nos interrogo sobre todo pero mentimos ocultando lo sucedido

Al final de ese día solo regrese a mi cuarto donde me recosté en mi cama suspirando , entre mi tranquilidad el sonido armónico de mi Ds resonó , con nervios me levante de la cama acercándome a mi mesa donde estaba mi portátil , lentamente acerque mis manos y con un frio en el estómago la abrí leyendo algo que me hizo caer al suelo abrazando mi Ds

" el equipo negro te ha enviado una carta"

Fin


End file.
